A problem exists with the Visibility of certain animals, such as hunting dogs, which may expose them to great danger. Thus for example hunting dogs may be surrounded by tall grass, shrubs, trees, standing crops, and the like and are accordingly not visible and often mistaken for game animals and accidentally shot by hungers. Similarly when a pet owner is walking with a pet at nighttime or in adverse visibility conditions, the pet may not be visible to oncoming traffic, risking harm or death.
Because of such dangers, and the concerns of pet owners, it has been thought worthwhile to develop safety devices which will make such animals more visible in such conditions.
Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,548 issued on May 24, 1983 to Cohn relates to the use of threads having glass reflective elements which are interwoven with the webbing used as a collar and in the leash of an animal so as to render these elements visible at dusk or nighttime. Such a leash/collar arrangement while aimed at the safety of the animal has a limited application inasmuch that it requires a person to hold the leash at all times. Moreover dogs are frequently walking with their nose to the ground rendering reflective collars virtually useless. It is an object of the present invention to provide a safety device that may be used for example on hunting dogs running in woods and the like and which will provide a means for ensuring that the animal will be more visible.